Evocate
"Epus and Ecuonos, this citizen has done faithful vigil for you for two days and as many nights. We therefore ask you to take him under your blessed protection. May his enemies flee from him in terror. May their city walls tremble and their fleets burn to ash. May their surrender their lands and wealth to him. This Favsim came to you as a citizen, yet now he rises changed, blessed by your infinity might. He is now, Evocate" -last sentences of the Favsim "Scarlet Ceremony"- The Favsim are known as a militaristic race, state and army one and the same in their dominion. Because of this, most of those who control the so-called Favsim Dominion are not elected civilians, but generals and admirals, who will do anything in their power to make sure their nation remains always strong and feared by their foes and rivals. The dictator in charge of their empire, also named the "Tyrannus", is always a commander himself and behaves as such, expecting only blind obedience from his or her subjects. Despite this, and specially during the later years of the 23rd century, there are times when the council of generals is unable to face a particularly strong enemy. During these times of emergency, as the armies of the Favsim Dominion are forced back, the dictator elects a particularly gifted commander to the rank of Evocate. Previously ceremonial, the rank now holds immense power, allowing he or she who holds it power second only to the Tyrannus. The role of Evocate Ceremonial aspect While not deeply religious, the Favsim always try to be in good relations with their gods, specially when it is time for war. Epus and Ecuonos, the two main deities of their pantheon, do not give their favour lightly and expect great things from those few chosen blessed by their power. As the supreme leader of all the Favsim armies, the Evocate must be one of said chosen. Traveling to the temple of the twin gods, he or she who wishes to become Evocate must first get the blessing of the Tyrannus, who will be waiting at the door and remain there while the trials take place. Should the aspirant be allowed to enter, he or she will carry three different treasures to the awaiting servants of the gods. All three cannot be bought, only taken from the foe, be it by force or guile. An impressive-enough set of gifts will show the aspirant's dedication and so that Favsim will be allowed to walk down to the depths of the temple, where the next trial awaits. Named "the shrieking labyrinth", this trial will see the aspirant try to find the exit through the darkness of a thousand different corridors, a candle the only light allowed to him or her. The sound of the wind rushing through the rock will make the aspirant hear what sounds like a hundred screams, all at the same time. For hours, the aspirant will try each way, always hearing the same screams, the same shrieks of anguish and pain. The Favsim who manages to find the exit will not only show courage, but determination as well, for very few who dare to brave the labyrinth come out with their sanity intact. Rest does not await the aspirant as they reach the last part of their trials. For this one, a deceiver will apper, trying to make a pact with the aspirant to take power as Tyrannus while he or she controls the armies of the Dominion. Thrice this deceiver will ask, once as a friend, the other as a merchant promising great wealth and the last one a criminal, who promises the death of all the aspirant's family should he or she dare to refuse him a third time. Should the Favsim manage to beat this last trial, the priests of the gods will come and, in a long ceremony, hand the chosen the "Mirmila", the weapon which represents the whole power and weight of the Evocate's position. The ceremony complete, the new Evocate will exit the temple in triumph, his arrival greeted by a chorus of thousands of Favsim voices. Leader of the armies and the lands Having the full confidence of the Tyrannus, there is no general or admiral, no matter how powerful, who can doubt this Favsim's word. Not only do all the Dominion's armies listen to his or her words, but the land as well, from peasant to High Admiral. Should he or she deem it necessary, the Evocate can even change the role and duty of a planet's population. The Zenak for instance were turned from workers to warriors by the rule of the Evocate, their fleets soon joining those of the Favsium against the Dyss invaders. Unlike other races, the Favsim are not xenophobes despite their imperialistic nature and it is not to strange for an Evocate to give titles and rights to a member of another race who has done great service for the Dominion. Until death An evocate continues to be so until his or her dying breath. As this Favsim has been chosen by the gods, no mortal can hope to force him or her to surrender their title. The evocate cannot renounce either, for to do so would not only bring the ire of the gods apon him or her, but also the rest of the Favsim Dominion. Only the Tyrannus is allowed to strip the Evocate from his or her powers and titles, a move which must be done with great care, as the troops are often fanatically loyal to their leader. Because of this, it is not to strange for popular evocates to die before their time after a disease or "incident". Category:Favsim